Pobody's Nerfect
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Description: Miley makes a huge mistake, but hey, Nobody’s Perfect…Right?……Right?I changed the rating to T for some not really offensive language, nothing major.
1. My Life's What I Made It

**P****obody's****N****erfect**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Miley makes a huge mistake, but hey, Nobody's Perfect…Right?

…

…Right!?

**Disclaimer: **Also, dat-claimer

**Quote of the day: "**I'm fine, why can't we do a song about World Peace, or whales! And not stupid, boy whales, girl whales, happy, independent girl whales!" Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)

Chapter One: My life's what I made It.

"Wow…, that was…umm…different…Lilly, who's up next?

Lilly stepped down from the stage, handing the karaoke mike to Mr. Corelli.

She and everyone else had learned a special lesson, just now, thanks to Miley.

It was almost like an after school special. All sweet and sentimental-

"Hey, how 'bout , Miley" someone shouted

Shit

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Miley, why don't you show us exactly what you were talking about earlier. "

"M-me?" The freshman stuttered out

"No, the Queen of Shiba, yes, you."

"B-but, I can't sing"

"Well, what about that little speech you gave earlier about music not being about talent?"

The girl struggled to find an excuse

"I-I…I have stage fright! "

That'd work

"Tough Cookies, Stewart, stop stalling, and get up here."

…Or not

"O-okay"

Miley desperately looked at, Oliver, and then Lily, for help, but there was nothing they could do…

…Or was there?

Oliver got an idea and quickly ran out of the room to find the off switch for the gym's electricity.

He couldn't let Miley down, not now, she needed him.

He was almost there when the music started up, and Miley made a very bad decision:

She started to sing.

…

_"Don't let no small frustration_

_Ever__ bring you down_

_No__ no__ no__ no_

_Just take a s__ituation_

_And turn it all around"_

_"With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Stayin__' mad, why do that?_

_Give yourself a break_

_Laugh about it and you'll see"_

_…_

Maybe no one would notice, Oliver thought

Maybe no one would connect the dots

Maybe no one had a brain, because apparently, Miley didn't.

…

_"Life's what you make it_

_So__ let's make it rock_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on come on (everybody now)" _

_"Why be sad, broken hearted?_

_There's__ so much to do_

_Yeah__ yeah__ yeah__ yeah_

_Life is hard or_

_It's__ a party_

_The choice is up to you"_

_…_

Just then Ashley had an epiphany, Miley sounded just like Lip-sync-Lilly Truscott did when she was 'singing' "_I got nerve,_"… and she sounded just like Hannah Montana, then…

…

_"With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Stayin__' sad _why do that?

_Give yourself a break_

_I know you wanna party with me"_

_"Life's what you make it_

_So let's make it rock_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on come on"_

_"__Let's__ celebrate it __Join in everyone_

_You__ decide_

_'Cause life's..." _

"OMG! MILEY'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

_"…what you… __make it…"_

"Oh no…Miley" Oliver ran to the gym.

…

Miley froze,

What in _God's name_ had she done?

Her entire secret: down the drain

This was almost as stupid as when she told Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels, her secret.

Scratch that, this was even more moronic.

Dammit!

How could she have done that to herself?

How the Hell was she supposed to get out of _this_?

…

_'Oh, Miley…' _Oliver thought

He could only imagine what she was going through right now.

He could see the fear on her face.

She looked like a dear in headlights

Her eye were wide with fear

Actually, come to think of it, no one in the entire place was moving:

Everyone just stood there, their eyes locked on the brunette.

Oliver had another idea

(He was getting them a lot today)

He ran to the stage, took Miley's hand, and started to run, Miley followed suit.

They left everyone, including their other best friend, Lilly, in the dust.

…

"Oh, Oliver How can I be so Stupid?! HOW?!" Miley yelled in desperation, pacing her room.

"Miley, you can't be so hard on yourself…"

"Oh, Yes I can!"

"And what good would it do?"

"…"

"Ha!"

"Shut Up, Oliver! You're not makin' me feel any better."

"Sorry…"

"…But, thanks though…"

"Thanks for what, Miley?" Oliver asked

"For getting me outta there."

"Umm…Miles? Why whould you thank me for that? Any friend would do that."

"But you're not just 'any friend,' Oliver"

"Then, what am I?"

"You're…Oliver"

"Because that _totally_ makes sense."

"Oh, be quiet, Oken."

"Hey, Miley…?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've got somethin' to tell you…"

"Okay…,Go on…"

"W-well, you see, I-"

_Bam!_

Oliver, Oscar (Smoken') Oken was interpreted by Lilly slamming Miley's bedroom door open in a rage.

"What. The. HELL!?" Lily screamed, _extremely_ pissed

"Just leaving me there! Do you people know how long it took me to get out?! People were crowding around me asking me if it was true! What was I supposed to say?!"

Both guilty parties hung their heads in shame

"We're sorry, Lilly" They apologized in unison, genuinely remorseful.

"Darnnit! Why can't I stay mad at you to love-birds like I want to?"

"Lilly Say what?"

"Oops! Did I say 'love-birds' out loud?"

Lilly cringed, preparing for their reactions

"YES!!!"

"And what do you mean by 'love-birds,' any way? Huh?" Miley asked

"Well, its jus that you two, you know… actlikeacouplesometimes"

"Could you repeat that?"

"I _can_"

"_Will_ you?"

"Maybe...Maybe not…"

"Whatever, Lilly being crazy isn't important right now," Miley said as Oliver's heart sank, "What am I gunna do, now that everyone knows?"

"…"

After a while of silence, Miley got fed up

"WELL?!?!"

"Miley, what are we supposed to say? I mean, it's kinda your fault…" Lilly said

"I-I know…"Miley conceded, "B-but, wha-hic-what am I su-supposed to d-do?!" The pop star broke into tears, which she had been holding in for hours now.

Lilly wanted to comfort her friend but, Oliver got there first, he put his arms around her and she just cried into his shoulder.

…

Lilly stared at her two best friends

Miley had stopped crying a half an hour ago but they were still holding each other. It was as though she wasn't even there.

They had been awfully close as of late…

They _were _lovebirds weren't they?

Hmm

Lilly had always known that something like this would happen; she had just hoped that it would have happened so soon…

Or it would at least have happened to her

Lilly hated to admit it, (even though she, technically, never had…) but she liked Oliver, not just as a friend. (To put it in the words of a fourth-grader, "She like-liked him")

But, it didn't take a genius to notice that he like Miley…

…But Miley was no genius

Ugh, Lilly _was _worried about Miley, she was, it's just… the feelings a teenage girl feels are far more complex than words can convey…

Those damned emotions, the got in the way of everything!

Moving on, a more pressing matter was what Miley was going to do,

There _was _a chance that no one would believe Ashley, she wasn't very bright and was easily confused…but there was a chance…

They would later find out that fate wasn't on their side.

…

**A/N: **So…What d'ya think? Is it supper-sucky?

**End Quote: "**You're pretty! (_Kevin slaps him on the back of his head._) Pretty good with the singing and dancing that you do. (_Hannah gives him a flirtatious smile._) Wow, you're pretty!" Nick Jonas

**EDIT:** I fixed the song, so it looks better...That's about it.


	2. If We We’re a Moive…There’d be a Plot

**P****obody's****N****erfect**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Miley makes a huge mistake, but hey, Nobody's Perfect…Right?

…

…Right!?

**Disclaimer: **Also, dat-claimer

**Quote of the day: **When my goldfish died, Mom flushed it down a toilet. I'll never forget her comforting words: "Get over it, Oliver. It's just a stinkin' fish." Michel Musso (as Olvier Oscar Smokin' Okken)

**Chapter Two: ****If We We're a ****Moive****…There'd be a Plot Twist **

Lilly went to the bathroom, leaving her two BFFs alone…

And Oliver took advantage of the solitude

"Miley…I know this isn't exactly the best time…But, I gotta tell you something"

"Hmm…Okay what is it?"

"Miley," Oliver said as he shifted to face her, "Miley I-I Love you!"

Without a word, he then swooped down and kissed her lips gently.

Miley's Head was spinning.

Oliver Had Just kissed her, (and confessed his love)

OLIVER!

And the weird thing was, It didn't feel weird

She liked it…

A LOT

When Oliver kissed her all of her troubles went away…

She never wanted the moment to end…

Briiing-Briiing

"Stupid Phone!" Miley said unconsciously

Oliver chuckled at this

"Go ahead and answer it"

"Okay, Oliver"

Miley went to her purse and pulled out her cell and she answered it

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Jake"

Miley gulped

"J-jake?"

Oliver frowned at the name, they both new that there were still feelings between Jake and Miley.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened on the News and…I thought you could use a friend"

"How sweet!"

Oliver scowled

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for calling…How's everything in Antarctica?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! We just finished filming and are back in LA!"

"That's cool…" Miley said, with a little nervousness, (that Oliver noted,) that her ex-turned-friend being back in town…Especially with what had just happened with Oliver…

"Yeah! I'm coming over as soon as I can, so we can talk more."

"O-okay"

"See ya then Miley!"

"Bye…"

"Louv you!"

And then he hung up

Miley, whose were eyes and mouth wide open, just stood there, unmoving, not even bothering to remove the cell from her ear.

"Miley?" Oliver asked

"…"

"Hello, Miles are you in there?" he asked as he got up, and walked towards her. When he got to her, he waved his hand in front of her face.

Nothing

"Miley…?"

Zilch

"Miles? are you okay?" he said, grabbing her shoulders, and then he shook her gently.

Nil

"Miley, what did Jake say?"

"Nothing! He didn't say anything!"

"Then how did you talk to him on the phone?"

"Magic?"

"Miley, what happened?"

"It's not important…"

"Miley" He said sternly

"He-He said 'Love you'….Hepobablydidn'tmeanit,andifhediditwasproablyjustinafriendlywayand-!"

"Miley! Slow down, and repeat."

She gulped nervously, feeling guilty even though she had done nothing wrong

"He said, 'Love you'…but I don't know how he meant it…" She replied, her tone sad.

Oliver frowned

"Why does it matter how he meant it?!" he asked, in a louder voice than he intended

"Because I still want him as my friend!" she said, louder than _she _wanted

Oliver looked away, not having a good comeback for that. She had every right to be friend with him…_But still!_

"…and _maybe_…maybe I still have feelings for him…"She said quietly, refusing to look at Oliver

Oliver turned sharply to face her. He had every intention of saying some angry comment, but he couldn't…

"You-You do..?" His voice was sad now, too.

"I might, I-I'm not sure…"

"And the way he meant it would…" He paused, searching for the right word/s, "…figure it out…"

"Yeah…"she said dumbly, still looking away, the sight of the disappointed face that she new was there, was too much for her to bear…

"I-I better go…"

She wanted to stop him, to explain, but she couldn't…She couldn't look at him now…If She did, she see him in pain…Pain _she_ caused.

She heard the door close and immediately broke into tears. She couldn't tell if they were for herself…or Oliver.

…

…

Jake closed his cell, smiling.

And why wouldn't he be smiling? Sure his friend's secret had been unearthed, but he was going to see her, after six long months in Antarctica…With _Mikayla_

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Mikayla…He just didn't _like-like_ Mikayla, and she didn't seem to get that. She had spent the entire six months trying to get him to like her…It was flattering…at first. After a while it just got, well, annoying.

"Who'd ya call?" Mikayla asked

Oh yeah, she was still there wasn't she? That meant he was probably still at the airport.

Jake looked around.

He was.

"Hello? Jakie?" He shuddered internally. Mikayla had stared calling him 'Jakie' about a half-month into the shoot.

It was like she couldn't take a hint.

"Oh, I called Miley…Didn't you hear what happened?"

Truth be told, Jake wouldn't even know if he hadn't gone to a news stand to pick up something, he couldn't quite remember what, up at a news stand

"No, why were you talking to Miley?"

"No reason…" Jake said, thinking it was a good idea for Mikayla to not know as long as possible.

"JAAAKIEE! TEEELLLLLL MMEEEEEE!"

Oh, God why did she have to do that?

"I-I just wanted to call her. She is my friend after all."

"What'd ya talk about?"

"Nothing I called her, she answered the phone….ummm…. What else?" He paused for a moment, looking at his phone as if it would help him remember the conversation….

Wait didn't he….tell her that he loved her!!!!!

The Teen Movie star stared at his cell, shocked at what he told Miley

"Jakie, What's Wrong?" Mikayla said, approaching him

He told Miley that He loved her?

Did she notice?

Oh, of course she noticed!

What would that do to their friendship...

'Do I really even love her?' he thought, 'Oh, of course I love her! Who am I kidding? And it only took me six months away to realize it…'

But what was he going to do now?

Was he going to act like he never said it? Because…What if she didn't feel the same way…

But maybe she did! She _was _jealous of Mikayla…

"JAKE, HELLOOO!"

"Huh? What?"

"I _was _asking you what's wrong…But I'm not sure I wanna know anymore!"

"Okay" He shrugged

"UGG!" Mikayla stopmed off.

That was it, Jake decided, he'd call and explain…It just couldn't wait until he reached the Stewart residence.

"Come on, Jakie! We gotta go, now!" his co-star said locking arms with him and pulling him through the airport

Or maybe it could…

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! It's just that I wrote over half of it and then it turned out that my computer didn't save it. (I when that happens I can't write for a while.) But then I got inspiration from watching _A__chy__Jakey__ Heart_on Disney Channel. Actually what the 2nd chapter is now was supposed to be in the 3rd…but, whatevs. Also, I _know _the title sucks.

PS: I know phones don't sound like that.

PPS: I'm thinking of doing a Hannah Fic with the Jonas Brothers...What do you think?

**End Quote:****"**That I should always bring my cell phone when I leave the house in case my daughter gets tied up in her closet." Billy Ray Cyrus (as Robby Ray Stewart)

**Chapter ****Three:** Two in A Million?


	3. Two in a Million?

**P****obody's ****N****erfect**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Miley makes a huge mistake, but hey, Nobody's Perfect…Right?

…

…Right!?

**Disclaimer: **Also, dat-claimer

**Quote of the day**: "No! Ya know, cell phones don't really work in here. It has to do with the walls and the cement. (_Miley's__ phone rings_) Well look at that I guess they fixed it."Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)

**Chapter ****Three** Two in A Million

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Oliver sat down on one of the stools at _Rico's_and sighed…He had been pacing the beach, trying to get his mind off of Miley…It wasn't working.

She didn't _seem_ to dislike the kiss when it happened, (but hey, who knows?) and Oliver thought that there was something between them…But maybe there wasn't, maybe Oliver just imagined the chemistry. He sighed again; he had just lost one of his best friends and the girl he loved, all in one fell swoop.

"Hey, Oliver"

Oliver looked up to see Jackson

"Hey," he sighed in response. The last thing he needed right now was to see a Stewart…Not that he had anything personal against Jackson

"You sure are sigh-y today," Jackson commented, "what happened? I know the secret came out, but _you_ can't be _that, _upset about it"

"I'm not…Hey, If you know what happened, then why are you here, at work?"

"Well, I don't really wanna be here," Jackson confessed, "But, my dad said that if we act normal, it might just blow over…Hey, weren't you at my house today? How's Miley?"

Oliver's face darkened & he looked away.

"That Bad? I mean, I know that she'd be upset, but…"

"Jackson, It's not that, I think she's come to terms with the secret thing…Something happened between Me & Miley"

"Are you guys dating or something? If so, let me say one thing: EEWW!"

"I wish…"

"Once again: EWW!"

Oliver exhaled deeply (,sighed,) this was _not _making him feel better.

"So…What happened?" Jackson asked, tying to make his friend feel better after noticing his mistake.

"Well, first the karaoke thing happened, then I kinda helped her escape, we got to your house and then she cried…a lot."

"Sounds like her" Jackson interjected

"Then…I told her I loved her and we kissed."

"Well, aside from the fact that it's my sister we're talking about, third times the charm: EWWWW! That doesn't sound so bad" Jackson said, sipping a bottled water

"It wasn't; it was great!"

Jackson then proceeded to spit out his water on Oliver's face. (On accident, of course)

Oliver blinked and a frown formed on his face.

Jackson grimaced and handed the, now wet, Oliver a towel.

"Sorry, Man" Jackson Apologized

"It's okay,"

"Well, go on, just as long as you don't talk about kissing Miley again"

"Don't worry about that." Oliver said darkly, "Well, all of the sudden, _Jack Ryan_" Oliver spat the name, "Calls, and Confesses his "undying love" and suddenly I'm chopped liver!"

"Ouch! Hey, what exactly is chopped liver, and why do people become it?"

"Shut up, Jackson"

"Sorry..."

"No, do be sorry, I'm just a little upset that I just lost Miley as my best friend, and as my potential girlfriend."

"That sucks…"

"Ya Think?! … Sorry, I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, it certainly is a Unique situation you're in…" Jackson said, "Umm, can I get you somethin'" He added, pointing to the foods and drinks available at _Rico's _

"Yeah, a water's fine, but this time, make sure it's in a bottle."

"Yeah, Yeah, Oken"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly was confused… But what else was new?

She had only been gone for, like, 10 minutes, but when she came back, Oliver was gone; Miley was crying and refused to say a word.

Lilly sighed; Miley probably did something stupid and drove him away. Miley wouldn't know a good thing if it hit her in the face.

Honestly, and people thought _Lilly_ was the dumb one.

Miley eventually cried herself to sleep, so Lilly, having no reason to say, left the room. She found a worried Robbie Ray in the living room.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart" Lilly said

"Oh, hi Lilly…" The man said distractedly, "How's Miley doin'?"

"Not so good." Lilly replied, "But, I'm not so sure that it's about the secret."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that somthin' happened between her and Oliver" Lilly explained

"The boy did leave in a huff… Do you know what happened?"

"No, Miley wouldn't tell me anything, or Talk to me at all… She's asleep now… I'm sorry about this, Mr. Stewart"

"Don't worry about it, Lilly, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad; She's my best friend and I don't know how to help her."

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to do myself. Go home and rest things'll be better tomorrow" Robbie Ray said

"Okay, Mr. Stewart, Bye"

And with that lilly left.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley Heard knocking on her door

"Miley…?" Someone said through the door

_Hmmm, that voice sounds familiar,_ Miley thought

"Miley, are you in there? It's me, Jake."

"Jake?!" Miley said surprised

"Yes?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Miley asked, embarrassed

"Uh, yeah, Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Miley said drying her tears from earlier

Jake opened the door and came in.

"hey, Miley, how are doin'?" Jake asked

"O-okay" Miley fibbed

"You know, for a girl who leads a double-life, you don't lie very well" Jake commented

"Maybe you just know me to well"

"That's a possibility."

There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

"Look, Miley about what I said earlier-"

"you said something Earlier?! I didn't notice!" Miley lied

"Miley, I'm serious. I-I ment what I said"

"B-but I thought that you just wanted to be friends" Miley said, confused

"Miley…Maybe I don't wanna be just friends anymore" Jake said in a soft voice that sent shivers up Miley's spine (In A Good Way!)

"O-oh, really?"

"Yeah," he muttered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Miley…?" A watery voice called out

Both teens broke the, (mind-blowing,) kiss to see who it was

"Oliver!" Miley cried

"I guess you made you're choice, Miles…" Oliver said in a sad, quiet voice, "I'll give all of my Mike Stanley stuff to Lilly, I Think I should go…"

"Oliver, wait!" Miley yelled as she ran after her friend, leaving a very confused Jake Ryan in the dust.

"Wait…So what just happened?" Jake said to himself

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N:**Sorry, if I tend to go overboard on the whole dialogue thing, but, it's all I know. (Not really, I just think I'm better at it.) Also, Jackson makes his first appearance. (I really like the spit-take bit.)

**PS: **I'm _really _sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got caught up in, "That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls"

**End Quote: **"Look, I'm a cup fly! You get it? Buzzz?" Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)


	4. Hiatus

**I Heart Dex **

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Why Miley likes Dex so much in 'I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak'

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Hannah Montana_, I wouldn't have to make up a last name for Dex, he'd already have one.

**Quote of the Day:** "She's not laughing 'cuz he's funny. She's laughing 'cuz he's cute! Boy brains, you might as well scoop 'em out and store nuts up there." - Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)

Dexter, Dex, Smith was in every single one of my classes in eight grade, including homeroom. Still, I never seemed to notice him. He was the invisible kid; I didn't even learn his name until my middle school graduation…

I rushed to my homeroom class, Lilly and Oliver chasing me, all of us in our blue graduation gowns. When I got there, I almost slammed into the door, I was running so fast. I turned the doorknob, but it was locked. I groaned and turned around. Then I saw my two best friends stampeding towards me. 

"Oh Sweet Niblets!" I said, bracing myself for the impact

Oliver couldn't stop in time and crashed into Lilly who then crashed into me, and I crashed into the door.

There we were smashed up against the door, and I was just a _**little**_ bit upset by this.

"Oliver, either you move or I _**make**_ you move!" I growled

Okay, more than a little

"Sorry, Miles…" Oliver said, moving, and looking guilty. My conscience kicked in when I saw his face

"It's okay, Oliver, I'm just frustrated. How could I have lost my cap!" 

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, saying, "If you say, 'by being careless,' I will **so** hurt you, Oken" 

Oliver quickly shut his mouth. 

"That's a good boy" I said patting him on his head

Lilly rolled her eyes and said, "Miley, you can live without it, it's just a hat"

"No, it's not just a hat!" I exclaimed, pacing the hallway outside my classroom, "It Has the little tassel-y thing-y that I get to move from one side to the other! And if I don't have the cap what am I supposed to throw up in the air at the end of the ceremony! "

"Miley, if you don't hurry, you'll _**miss**_the ceremony" Lilly said tugging on my arm

"You guys go ahead," I said, pulling a bobby-pin from my hair, "I'll see if I can pick the lock"

"Promise you'll be at the ceremony in time" Lilly said

"I'll be there quicker than you can say 'Miley-Stewart-Slash-Hannah-Montana'" I said, smiling and gently pushing both Lilly and Oliver in the general direction of the auditorium

I watched them run down the hallway and turned to the task at hand.

After about five minutes of cramming the bobby-pin into the keyhole, you could say that I was a_** teensy**_ bit frustrated

"Dang Flabit!"

I heard a guy chuckle and turned around to see the _**cutest**_guy _**ever.**_

"You need some help?"

"Eeep!"

He frowned, confused

"Is that a 'yes'?"

I nodded, because I didn't trust myself to say something stupid.

"Here, let me see that," he said, pointing to the bobby-pin. I gave it to him. 

He unbent the pin and went to work. A thoughtful look on his face, it took him, like, two seconds to unlock the door.

"How'd you do that!" I asked shocked as he opened the door.

"I'm magic," he said, smirking

There my cap was, right on my desk. I rushed over and picked it up.

"Yes!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah" I said as I put my cap on my head 

"Cool," he said, smiling, "We should get going to the auditorium"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss my own graduation"

He looked at his watch

"Well, then, you might want to run," he said grabbing my hand, "The ceremony starts in two minutes," Together, we ran to the gymnasium.

We got there, but there was something that was bothering me: I still didn't know my mystery-savior's name

"Wait!" I said, stopping him as he went to go into the auditorium, "I don't know your name"

"Dex" he said, opening the door for me

_Dex,_ I thought as I went inside, _what a wonderful name_

**A/N:** About my other fics: I just _can't_ seem to write them. The thought of how much I have to write scares me. I know that it isn't fair to you guys, but, for now, everything's going on hiatus. I'm sorry.

**PS:** I have no idea why Dex can pick locks

**End Quote: **"The only other thing that's on here is 'I heart Dex', and I'm not gonna say that out loud when he's sitting right there... Oops!"- Emily Osment (as Lilly Truscott)


End file.
